


Orange You Glad I Have This Umbrella

by MadKingV3rn0n



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting caught in a rain storm without an umbrella, M/M, Pre-slash Grimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingV3rn0n/pseuds/MadKingV3rn0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And of course as luck would have it, the one day that the desert town becomes the target of a monsoon was the one day the “always prepared” Dick Simmons was without an umbrella." </p><p>Simmons gets caught in a rain storm while waiting at the bus stop until a man with a large, orange umbrella comes to stand next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange You Glad I Have This Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brice_Gottlieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brice_Gottlieb/gifts).



The saying “when it rains, it pours” was extremely accurate when it came to the desert town of Blood Gulch. Situated in bum-fuck nowhere in Arizona, Blood Gulch rarely experienced the foreign concept of “rain” but when it rained boy did it _rain_. And of course as luck would have it, the one day that the desert town becomes the target of a monsoon was the one day the “always prepared” Dick Simmons was without an umbrella.  

He wasn’t meant to be gone long, just a quick walk down to the bus stop to take a quick trip to the store; it was supposed to be an hour and a half tops. Simmons’ first mistake was assuming that the bus would follow its actual schedule. He turns the corner, the bus stop in his sight, only to see it taking off fifteen minutes early. Simmons’ tried to make a break for it but it was useless, the bus was quickly down the road before he even reached the stop. Many explicit things were said and many mothers were cursed to hell. Anyone within a block radius could hear the tall man’s shouts and curses, it was not a pretty sight.

And then, as if God was further punishing him, it started to rain. The storm came fiercely and seemingly out of nowhere. Simmons could only blankly stare at the quickly soaking street as the water soaked his beloved maroon sweater and khaki pants leaving him shivering and damp. He knew that the storm was just a way for the universe to further rub his bad luck in his face. Not only was he forced to wait over a half an hour for the bus due to him missing it earlier, he was now stuck at one of the only bus stops in town without a shelter and this rain didn’t look like it was going anywhere anytime soon. Simmons cursed Him too just for good measure.

Ten minutes pass by before a man with a large orange umbrella came sauntering down the street. Simmons glared daggers into the man as he walked in his general direction perfectly dry and warm in his baggy cargo shorts and orange hoodie. He becomes even more pissed off when the man stops at the bus stop and stands there idly as if he didn’t have a care in the world, the son of a bitch.

The man looks over at Simmons, eying him up and down. A smirk crosses his tanned face and he jokingly says, “You’re looking a little wet there.”

Simmons wants to scream, punch the prick, and steal his large, sheltering umbrella. Maybe even hit him with the umbrella a few times for good measure. Simmons glared at the man and replied, “Oh really? I hadn’t fucking noticed.” His tone is colder than ice and his expression could kill a man.

The man has the audacity to laugh and just replies, “Should have brought an umbrella.”

A surge of anger floods through Simmons’ spine unlike any other previous feeling of rage. He can feel his blood practically boiling in his skin and is nearly shaking in anger when the man takes two steps to his right and places the umbrella over the both of them. Simmons can feel his anger beginning to fade as feelings of confusion and weariness take over. The man laughs once again at Simmons’ expression and just shakes his head, “Don’t get too comfortable under here, my bus should be here soon.”

Simmons said nothing but instead just stood underneath of the umbrella, relieved to be out of the downpour even temporarily. The man is practically a space heater and Simmons can feel his body slowly stop shaking and relax, the warmth making his once extremely tense muscles loosen up. He lets out a tired sigh, he always hated the rain.

“So what brings you out in this shit?” The man asks casually, his head tilted to the side in question.

“ _Well_ ,” starts off Simmons, his tone already acidic, “I was supposed to be on the last bus to head to the store _but_ the asshole was fifteen fucking minutes early so I got here right as he was leaving.” He lets out a quick huff of exasperation, “When the hell is the fucking bus on time in this goddamn town, let alone early?”

The man simply shrugs, “Who knows.”

There is a silence between them before Simmons quietly asks, “So what about you, why are you out?”

The man gives Simmons a smile, his bright and carefree, “I love the rain, it reminds me of home.”

Warmth surges through Simmons’ stomach and he can feel his freckled cheeks light up in a blush. There was something about the other man’s smile that made Simmons feel as if his insides were being jumbled around in a washer on a spin cycle. He’s about to ask where home is exactly when the bus pulls up to the curb, the wrong bus unfortunately. Simmons knew that this must be the bus that the man was going to get on and leave him out in the rain once more. He is shocked, however, when the man instead pushes the umbrella into his hands and walks out into the rain to get on the bus.

“Wait, what about your umbrella?” yelled out Simmons in confusion.

The man just smirked and said, “I’ll grab it the next time. Take good care of it.” He winked and got on the bus, its doors closing to a shut behind him. The bus drives off leaving Simmons once again to stand in the rain, this time under the protection of a large orange umbrella. A bright, almost cheek splitting smile replaces the once harsh frown that had lined his pale face. Maybe the rain wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
